redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Eulaliaaaa!
Hi Eulaliaaaa!, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 18:35, 8 May 2009 Hoi- welcome to Redwall Abbey! I'm Shieldmaiden, resident worst writer. For a list of fan fics, go here: Click here If youhave any qustions, ask me! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Already did. It's excellant!! It's on my wtchlist Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC) click on "edit this page" on teh redbar under the book covers when you're on the blog you wnat to edit. and if you put headings, you can click those links. ie- Chapter One coems out as Chapter One Click edit. Trust me, it works. And add your sig when you leave a message- or it's hard to get back to you quickly ;D Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:29, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, mate! Ahoy there, and welcome to Redwall wiki! I hope you enjoy your time here! {sorry if this message is late} Blizzard6654 20:52, 8 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Names Positions: Sergeant, Lieutenant, Major, General, Private{lowest rank}, Field Marshal, Captain, Brigadier, Colonel, Commander. Names: Sergeant Leeway, Lieutenant Stormbite, Major Plasmoned, General Fromfel, Field Marshal Gren, Captain Saberslay. Additional names: Private Sabraderte, Brigadier Luke, Colonel Sdeath, Armist Bradbuck{no rank}, Gorsifie Pieface. If you need more contact again! Blizzard6654 23:18, 8 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 Long patrol ranks: Colonel, sergeant, corporal, private Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:26, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Update Update on all four of my unfinished fan fics! {the only ones that will be continuosly updated will be the Great Attack and the Great Vermin Wars} Blizzard6654 14:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 UPdate Unsung, Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) YESSSS a Finnbarr Fan!! Could you read Alanna of Southsward? A sequel to Bellmaker. And Taggerung Quest- a sequel to Taggerung, recently completed. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:47, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I hate them all equally, but if I had to choose . . . Sawney Rath. Got killed nice and quick. ;) Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 17:53, 11 May 2009 (UTC) I LOVED the movie, esp the overture at the beginning and the swordplay. Yeah, Someday I wan to try out for Christine (I still have to hit the high-notes, though.) Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Who'd be crazy enough to cancel Phantom in faavor of Annie????? That's just plain wrong!! Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:24, 11 May 2009 (UTC) yes, Music of teh Night And All I ask of you. reminds me of Eowyn and Faramir. Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:34, 11 May 2009 (UTC) sequel to tag quest is up- Batlle of SOuthsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 05:31, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung and Battle for Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) you read Bellmaker? Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:05, 15 May 2009 (UTC) could you read User blog:Shieldmaiden/Alanna of Southsward? A sequel to Bellmaker! And people from MoR make an appearance . . . Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 19:09, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Update battle of Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:46, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Update Battle for Southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 03:10, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Update Battle for southsward Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 04:02, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Story I am writing a new story, entitled The Great Chronicle. Please read, and comment! As for a brigadier name{sorry if this is late} Brigadier Stoneshouter would be okay.Your most deadly warrior, Blizzard6654 00:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC)Blizzard6654 to put a poll, type Who is better? Rab Streambattle Finnbarr Galedeep put each opton and the question on a new line it will come out like this: Who is better? Rab Streambattle Finnbarr Galedeep Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 21:24, 18 May 2009 (UTC) update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 18:11, 28 May 2009 (UTC) update BoS Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 02:15, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Hey! You'vwe beem off for a awhile When are you updating Deathsong? And Update RTN and Unsung SM PS could you vote on the polls on my page please? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:39, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Update BoS! Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 22:59, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Language Your usage of a certain acronym beginning with W is not allowed on this site, please refrain from using it in the future. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:16, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 11:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 12:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 04:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:01, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Seven is up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:12, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 13:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter Nine and Ten are up on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 05:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 09:35, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Update Small update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 06:41, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Update Finally an update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC)